Waterpaw's Story
Alleigences Shadowtailwarriorcat (talk) 17:51, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Waterkit/paw- A white she cat with light gray spots and green eyes. Waterpaw is usually cheerful but knows how to slash a muzzle. Her best friend is Brookpaw. Waterpaw is the subject of an age old prophecy received by the medicine cat. She is caring, happy, curious and loves to swim. Lucky for her, She lives in RiverClan. Her crush is Reedpaw. Blizzardkit/paw- A silver cat with hazel eyes. Blizzardpaw always tries to be better than her sister. She thinks life is all a big competition to prove your worth. She loves it when toms have her eye on her. She just wants to impress them more. Her life is full of greatness, power and secrets. As of now, she is dating Badgerpaw. Brookpaw- A white she cat with green eyes. Brookpaw is very loyal to the warrior code. She thinks she must follow in her mother, Fernstar's pawsteps. She is a great fighter and an excellent hunter. Her best friend is Waterpaw. Sadly, being a drypaw slows her down in RiverClan. She hates getting wet. She usually watches Waterpaw swim in the lake. She knows Waterpaw just wants her to swim. Reedpaw- A dark brown tom with darker brown paws and light amber eyes. Reedpaw loves the feeling of water drip down his fur. He is feirce in battle and is very quick. Reedpaw is the most popular apprentice in the clan. He has a giant circle of friends. From apprentice to seinor warrior. He is very nice and makes freinds easily. He is outgoing, freindly, handsome and nice. As of now, He has no crush. Minor Characters: Fernstar- A calico she cat with green eyes. Scarfire- An orange tabby tom with patchy fur and amber eyes. One eye is blind.. He is the deputy of RiverClan. Blazefur: A golden tabby she cat with blue eyes. Hawkstrike: A brown tabby tom with orange eyes. Tigerpelt: A dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. Prolouge Tigerpelt walked around near the lake. He was careful not to cross into Shadowclan territory. He heard a large splash in the lake. That could not have been a trout! ''He thought. He got closer to the lake, investigating the cause of the splash. Tigerpelt thought he saw a cat head sticking out of the water. "Help me!" Something squeaked. Tigerpelt plunged into the water and tried to find what said that. Two heatrbeats passed when He found a kit struggling in the water. Tigerpelt pulled the kit out of the water and he swam back to the shore. He walked back to RiverClan camp with the kit in his jaws. The kit was white with light gray spots and closed eyes. Tigerpelt returned to the camp and showed Fernstar the kit. "Give it to Blazefur," She ordered. Tigerpelt nodded and the kit swung in his jaws. He walked into the nursery. Tigerpelt gently placed the kit near Blazefur. When he put the kit down, he noticed the kit must have been scratched by a rock in the lake. "What have you brought me?" Blazefur asked her mate. The caring she-cat gave a small smile. "A kit," Blazefur's only kit, Blizzardkit jumped up. "Yay! I will have another cat to play with!" She cheered. What is her name?" Blazefur asked. Tigerpelt thought for a while. "Waterkit. Her name is Waterkit," "Waterkit?" Blizzardkit asked in confusion. "Yes, and she is your new sister," Tigerpelt nodded to his kit, brushing his tail across her back. Chapter 1: My fist glimpse of the world (a half-moon later..) I slept peacefully until my rowdy sister woke me. "Sorry!" She whispered. I knew she wasn't sorry. Blazefur woke up and yawned. Before I knew it, Blizzardkit "accidently" tripped over me again. I thought it was time for me to open my eyes so I would know when Blizzardkit was stomping around again. It was a struggle but, I finally got to see Blizzardkit. It was hard to imagine her but now I didin't have to. She was a silver cat with hazel eyes. ''"''Mommy! I opened my eyes!" I exclaimed "They are green!" She exclaimed. Blizzardkit jumped around happily. "Finally! We can explore camp!" She cherred. Blizzardkit looked at my mother, waiting for permission. Blazefur nodded. I jumped to my feet and ran out of the nursery. I saw some cats eating fresh kill or talking to Fernstar. Scarfire was assigning some warriors on a patrol. Without knowing what I was doing, I backed up into Hawkstrike. "Watch what you're doing!" He hissed to me. I ran away and saw an apprentice talking with my father. The apprentice was brown with darker brown paws. I tried to recall his name when Tigerpelt told me about his progress. Reedpaw. I think. I thought. I walked around some more. I saw Blizzardkit jumping around the fresh-kill pile with another apprentice. The apprentice was a white cat. I walked up to the apprentice. "Hi!" I mewed. She turned around. "Hi kit! I'm Brookpaw and you are?" She greeted "I'm Waterkit!" I exclaimed. "Let's be friends!" Brookpaw cheered. I nodded. ''This is my first friend! I thought Chapter 2: Could I please have a different mentor? (Six moons later...) My mother licked down my fur. "Mom! I'm not a kit anymore!" I complained. My mother just lauged, smiled and said "Youre not officialy an apprentice. You are still a kit," I rolled my eyes. My mom finally let me go. I ran out of the nursery. I scanned camp for Brookpaw. "All cats old enough to catch their own prey, please join beneath the fallen tree for a clan meeting!" Fernstar called. Cats came streaming out of thier dens. I found Brookpaw talking to Reedpaw. I confidently walked over to them. I sat down next to Reedpaw. The clan leader nodded at me. i climbed on the fallen tree with Blizzardkit. "Bizzardkit, from this day forward, until you have earned your warrior name, You will be known as, Blizzardpaw," Fernstar said. "your mentor will be, Frozenclaw." Frozenclaw walked onto the fallen tree and touched noses with my sister. "Waterkit, until you have earned your warrior name, you will be known as, Waterpaw. Your mentor will be Hawkstrike," I saw Hawkstrike climb up the fallen tree effortlessly. He touched noses with me. I just knew it was going to be the worst 6 moons of my life. Chapter 3: Reedpaw All of RiverClan cheered our new names. I noticed Blizzardpaw's name was being cheered the loudest. I puffed out my chest. The cherring died down and I climbed off the fallen tree. My freind was waiting for me. "Hey. Do you want to go hunting with me and Reedpaw?" Brookpaw asked me. "Well, Mabey I should get to know Reedpaw first..." My voice trailed off when I felt the handsome tom rub against me. Instantly, I was in love. "Okay," Brookpaw agreed. She stood back a bit to give us space. "So, how are you Reedpaw?" I asked him. "Great! And you?" He said. He's so nice! I thought. "Good," I tried to sound unafraid even though he could proably smell my fear. "You know I could help you hunt if you want," I was in shock. "You would really do that for me?" I mewed. He nodded. We ran out of camp with Brookpaw at our side. We ran to the lake. Brookpaw skidded to a hault while Reedpaw jumped in the water. He made a large splash. Reedpaw climbed put of the water and shook himself dry. He sent water droplets everywhere. "Hey!" I smiled. I pounced on him. Reedpaw kicked up and sent me flying backwards. I landed with a thud in a very akward position. Brookpaw and Reedpaw rushed twoards me. "I didin't mean to hurt you! Oh StarClan, are you alright?" Reedpaw asked me, terrifired. I tried to get up but, my shoulder was bleeding. I flopped back on the sandy floor. Brookpaw suddenly had some cobweb in her mouth. She placed it on my wound. "Try to get up now," Brookpaw smiled. I heaved myself up on weak paws. I tripped but then, was able to walk. "Thanks," I meowed to Brookpaw. I smelled the earthy smell of my mentor. "Hide!" I hissed. We all hid under a bush. Luckily, Hawkstrike walked right past us. "That was close," I sighed. Chapter 4: Training I saw Hawkstrike's ears perk up. "Waterpaw, I know you are there," He said. Mousedung! I thought. "Welp, have fun at training!" Brookpaw smiled, nudging me to my waiting mentor. Reedpaw nodded in agreement. "Alright, first thing first, do you know any battle moves?" Hawkstrike asked/growled. "I know the paw-" "Not those nursery moves!" Hawkstrike growled again. "I expect you to know this!" Hawkstrike sprang onto his back paws and landed sqarely. I just tilted my head. "Uh..." I stuttered. Hawkstrike gave me a hard orange glare. "I mean... Yea! Pfft! I totally know this!" Not. "Good," Hawkstrike replied, giving me a half-hearted smile. I got onto my back paws and then landed back on my two paws lightly. "It's not ''THAT ''hard," I exaggerated. "Now, listen to me, I am going to train you hard today," Hawkstrike grinned. "Fight me," "Wha-?" "I said, FIGHT ME!" My mentor re-phrased. I walked up to him and whacked his leg. He just stood there like nothing happened. ''Uh oh. ''I thought. Chapter 5: I fight a psyco "That's IT?" Hawkstrike growled. "Uh, yes..." Before you can say "mouse", Hawkstrike made a fist and slapped me across the face. "You are small, I am bigger than you. Who will win?" "I could win because I belive in myself!" I replied bravely. "You may have bravery, but I have real muscle and brains. Unlike you," "B...But..?" Before Hawkstrike could lash me again, a patchy-furred orange tabby came out of the trees. "Scarfire..." Hawkstrike addresed. "Hawkstrike..." He replied. "Why are you here?" Hawkstrike growled. "Go home, Waterpaw, your training is done," The deputy meowed. "Yay!" I cheered, and scampered off to the camp. Chapter 6: My sister has what kind of friends? "Hello sister," Blizzardpaw addresed. Two older boy apprentices snickered. "Who are they?" I asked. "The tabby is my friend, Birchpaw. And the black and white one is Badgerpaw. My boyfriend," "Your what?" "Boyfriend. It means you love each other but you are not mates," "Are you called a girlfriend then?" I asked. "Yes," ''I wonder if Reedpaw has one. ''I thought. "So, Waterpaw, where is your boyfriend?" Blizzardpaw taunted, making her boyfriend and Birchpaw pitch in.